Growing Up With The Grays
by angeliina
Summary: Shane, Mitchie and their two kids, Beckyn and Jared, are the stars of a new reality show series on E!. Take a step into living the life of a rockstar and his family.


Shane flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. He stopped on E! And watched the familiar opening credits. Screaming girl, yelling boy, getting on a tour bus, playing a show, hugging a woman, breaking vase, more screaming, and last but not least the official show picture. "Growing Up With The Grays" grazed the screen as the announcer talked.

"New series premieres at 8/7 pm central tonight," The deep voice said before another commercial began.

Shane turned off the tv, laughed and left the family room.

**EPISODE ONE: MEET THE GRAYS.**

A young girl walked in to the room before adjusting the camera. She sat down in the small booth before talking. "My father has finally crossed the retarded line, I mean you guys are going to be here all the time. No offense, I love you guys, but I guess Dad forgot about a little thing called privacy! I'm warning you, the second I catch any of you in my room, I will spike a volleyball at your camera so far it will be permantly attached to your face. Mom is calling me, so I guess this is the end," Beckyn turned off the small camera before exiting the booth where her awaiting brother stood.

"Already hogging the camera's memory with your ugly face," Jared teased.

"Shut up Jared, or-,"

"Or what?" the older brother taunted.

"I'll tell mom who really bent the good silver," Beckyn crossed her arms and smirked, knowing that she had already won this fight between siblings.

Jared, who was unable to come up with a good comeback, huffed in the room. The seventeen year old boy sat on the small seat and began to inspect the camera. "How do I turn you on?" he asked the inatimate object. "Aha, I got you," he set it infront of him and began to talk.

"Hey party people, I'm just forced to come in here and sit in front of a camera and quote 'speak my mind'....ok...this is stupid. I have spoken. I don't know what to say, I'm not Beckyn I don't spend my time in front of a camera ranting on why she hasn't got a date for this saturday. Beck, we all know why." Jared turned off the camera and almost hit Beckyn with the door.

"I can't believe you said that," Beckyn yelled at her brother.

"What? Oh you mean the dating thing?" he asked. "You know it's true,"

Mitchie appeared in the hallway all of the sudden. "Go to sleep you two, you've got school tomorrow," The siblings scowled at each other before obeying their mothers.

**The Next Morning...**

"Kids! Time for breakfast!" Mitchie's voiced ringed through the house, awaking her children.

Beckyn threw off her sheet and got out of bed.

"Ohmygosh! You guys gave me a damn heart attack, I forgot you were here." Beckyn looked straight into the camera. "Seriously, I don't know what dad was think. We already have people follow us around but now they follow us around the house, great,"

Beckyn walked over over to her closet and pick out the usual outfit, red and black skirt and a white button up shirt. "I'll be back," she said before dissapearing to her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came back into the camera's view. She quickly brushed her already straight black hair, threw on some eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Ok, now that I'm done let's go have some fun with Jare," she smirked into the camera. She opened a drawer and took out an air put her finger to her lips as she approached her brothers room. Quietly, she opened the door and walked to the bed. Placing the horn to the boy's ear she pressed the button, causing a loud noise.

Jared yelled and rolled off his bed, onto the floor. Beckyn laughed as she ran out of the room.

Mitchie adjusted the confesional camera till it was just perfect."I don't understand why the children seem to be so angry about the cameras, it seems like fun! Sure there wont be as much privacy. But it's not any different then walking out of the door, only this time, they are inside the house" she turned off the camer and began to make breakfast when Beckyn walked in.

"Morning Mommy," Beckyn said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Where's your brother?" she asked

"In his room, he's till getting ready," Beckyn replied when Jared made his grand appereance

"Yo mommy," Jared said jumping the last few stairs.

"Morning Jare, take a seat, breakfast is on the table," Mitchie said.

"When is dad coming home?" Beckyn asked.

"Today," Jared replied.

"I can't believe by 40 year old father is still touring the country," the teen girl said.

"Dad's tour money is the one that gets you pretty little Prada bag every month you spoiled brat," Jared shot back.

"I'm the spoiled brat, you're the one who asked dad for a Porsche," she said.

"He got you one too," he said.

"Jared, Beckyn, that's enough, can't you go one morning without fighting," Michie begged.

"No," they replied at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Come on finish your breakfast or your going to be late, Jared don't use your car today, it is sounding pretty weird and I don't need you getting into any accidents," Mitchie said.

"How am I supposed to get to school then?" he asked.

"With Beckyn," I replied.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Jared said.

"What, no, It's MY car," Beckyn said, "You can walk,"

"School is twenty miles away," he yelled.

"Run fast," Beckyn said with a smirk, "Either I drive, or you walk, your choice,"

"Fine, let's just go," Jared said giving in to his sister's requests.

Mitchie gave each of her children a kiss and watched them drive off. While her children drove away in one direction a tour bus began to pull in to the driveway.

The bus came to a stop and the doors open, unveiling Shane. Mitchie walked up to her husband and he embraced her.

"I missed you," Shane kissed his wife. "How are the kids,"

"Missed you too, and as for the kids, well they are still fighting as usual," Mitchie replied.

Shane sighed. "Will they ever learn?"

"They have your genes, of course not,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Shane said appauled.

"It means you're thick headed," Mitchie answered before turning to enter the large house.

Shane ran after his wife, "I am not thick headed,"

"Yeah you are. You just admitted to being thick headed by not admitting you're thick headed," Mitchie smirked as she cleared off the table.

"Ok what? Mitch, that doesn't even make sense," Shane complained.

"I should have married Nate," Mitchie joked.

"Oh that's mean," Shane pouted playfully. "And that's something coming from you,"

"And what's that supposed to mean," Mitchie looked at Shane and put her arms on her hips. In other words: Shane's in troubleee.

"Well you're always such a goody two shoes," Shane said, only seconds later to finally realize what he said.

"Well, Shane. If I'm such a goody two shoes you can sleep on the couch tonight, and the night after that," Mitchie marched up the stairs.

"What about the night after that?" Shane asked.

"That night too," Mitchie yelled before she slammed a door.

Shane looked at the camera. "See what she does to me?"

**NEXT TIME ON GROWING UP WITH THE GRAYS...**

Jared entered the class and slapped five with his good pal, Alex. "Check out the followers I picked up," he said, pointing at the cameras.

"Sweet, is it like that reality celebrity home thing?" Alex asked, staring at the camera with an amused grin on his face.

"You bet. Dad hooked it up. He going crazy, I think."

"Obviously," Alex chuckled, then waved at the camera. "Hey dudes watching this because nothing else is on! I'm Alex, Jared's best friend since preschool. Yup. That's me, keeping that thick of his out of the clouds." He aimed a punch at Jared's arm.

"Hey, I get you out of more trouble than you get me into," Jared retaliated, punching him back. He turned to the camera and whispered loudly "He's also the only one in the school crushing on Beckln!"

"Oh yeah? Want to prove that?" Another punch.

This time, Jared grabbed his hand, pulled him in a headlock and replied "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, it's on!" Alex said and soon it was World War Three.

"Mr. Gray! Mr. James!"

Both boys froze.

"Busted by the man," Jared whispered.

**NEW EPISODE COMING SOON. STAY TUNED.**

* * *

**Ok so what do you guys think. Some of you asked to continue this story and some of you asked to make a story out of all my one shots. Well here's the best of both worlds. I am going to finish my first semester homeschool work on the 24th of this month so get ready for some more frequent updates. And sorry if I pull a DIVA and don't update because chances are I have no idea for a new oneshot or I'm too lazy to type. I have like 4 ideas for some oneshots, I just have to put pencil to paper...ermm...fingers to keyboard. Well that's about it. So rate the 'TV show'! High ratings call for for more episodes in the season. Hahh.**

**-angeliina.**


End file.
